Stay with me forever?
by Allex Malfoy
Summary: O que pode acontecer em um simples Baile? Resumidamente: Tudo! Sumario péssimo, mas a história ta ótima. Drarry. Oneshot. Slash, se não gosta não leia!


**Título: **Stay with me forever?

**Classificação: **NC/17

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama

**Shipper: **Harry/Draco

**Introdução: **O que pode acontecer em um simples Baile? Resumidamente: Tudo! Drarry, Slash, Oneshot. Se não gosta, não leia!

**DH**

-Vocês leram o quadro de avisos hoje? –Perguntou Harry a Rony e Hermione. Eles estavam reunidos no Salão Principal tomando café, quando se lembrou do comunicado.

-Sim! – Respondeu uma entusiasmada Hermione. –E acho uma excelente idéia.

-Também acho. –Completou Harry. –Vai servir pra distrair um pouco.

-Vocês poderiam me fazer o favor de dizer do que estão falando? –Perguntou Rony aborrecido.

-Do baile! –Responderam Harry e Hermione em coro.

-Que baile?

-Um baile que Dumbledore decidiu fazer. –Respondeu Hermione.

-Em comemoração a que? –Continuou Rony com as perguntas.

-A nada, oras! –Respondeu Harry preparando-se para sair.

-Como assim a nada?

-Ron, não precisa de um motivo para se fazer uma festa.

-Bem, se você ta dizendo... –Disse o ruivo enchendo a boca com uma farta colherada de cereais. –E pra quando é o baile?

-Para amanhã, você acredita? –Respondeu Hermione indignada. –E eu ainda tenho mil e uma coisas pra arrumar!

Harry e Rony rolaram os olhos. Estavam passando pelo Saguão de Entrada e rumando para a aula de Transfiguração.

-Hermione, -Começou Rony como se explicasse uma coisa a uma criança de cinco anos de idade. –Hoje é dia de visitas a Hogsmead, vai ter bastante tempo pra arrumar essas coisas.

-Você fala "essas coisas" como se fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo!

-Mais não é?

-Claro que não! –Respondeu Hermione. –Isso é uma coisa que tem que se planejar com bastante antecedência.

Enquanto os amigos discutiam o que era ou não banal em um baile, Harry estava com o pensamento longe. Na verdade nem tão longe assim. Draco Malfoy estava andando mais a frente, tão distraído com seus pensamentos quanto ele mesmo.

Desde que a guerra havia acabado Harry não tirava mais o loiro da sua cabeça. Muitas perguntas ainda pairavam sem resposta. E a mais importante delas continuava a lhe assombrar: Por que Draco havia se recusado a lhe reconhecer na noite em que foram capturados por Greyback?

No começo tentou contentar-se com o pensamento de que o loiro realmente não o havia reconhecido, mas pensando melhor isso era bobagem. Draco o reconheceria a dez quilômetros de distância.

Sabia que no fundo tinha algo que ele não estava vendo, ou não queria ver.

Há muito Harry havia admitido a si mesmo que jamais sentiu ódio pelo loiro. Passou um ano inteiro vendo o sofrimento dele. Viu também o medo que ele sentiu no alto da torre de Astronomia quando percebeu que não conseguiria terminar a tarefe que Voldemort havia lhe dado. E, acima de tudo, foi através de Draco que Harry conheceu o lado humano de Narcissa e Lúcios Malfoy.

Talvez seja por isso que no dia do julgamento dos Comensais da Morte, Harry invadiu o Tribunal Bruxo, onde a Suprema Corte estava reunida, e não deixou os três Malfoys serem condenados a definharem em Azkaban.

Desde então Draco havia mudado muito. Não aparentava ser mais aquele garoto mimado e insuportável de antes. Andava sozinho, sempre muito calado, só falando mesmo quando os professores lhe dirigiam a palavra em sala de aula. Harry chegou até mesmo sentir falta da voz arrastado do loiro.

Desde então Harry passou a admirá-lo. Admirá-lo? Sim, admirá-lo. Só que ai ele chegava à outra pergunta sem resposta: Como esquecer quase sete anos de inimizade e tentar ganhar a confiança do sonserino, se ele mesmo havia se recusado a aceitá-la em seu primeiro ano?

Tantas coisas que antes Harry não pensava e que agora estavam estourando em sua mente...

Mas estava contando com o baile para se distrair um pouco.

-Sr. Potter. POTTER! –Chamava McGonagall de sua escrivaninha.

Sem saber como, Harry já estava na sala de aula, sentado e como se não bastasse seu nome estava sendo gritado pela voz esganiçada da professora de Transfiguração.

-Sim profº McGonagall.

-Faz eras que eu lhe peço o seu trabalho sobre Transfiguração na Idade Média.

-Oh! Está aqui professora. –"Ou pelo menos estava ontem à noite", completou Harry em pensamento enquanto procurava o trabalho em sua mochila. –Aqui está. –Entregou Harry à professora.

-Obrigado Sr. Potter.

Harry voltou e sentou-se na sua mesa ao lado de Rony e Hermione.

-O que deu em você, heim? –Chiou a garota, depois de alguns minutos.

-O que?

-Você veio o caminho inteiro parecendo um zumbi.

-Depois conversamos. –Sussurrou Harry só pra ela escutar.

A garota entendeu aquilo como um ponto final, e voltou sua atenção para a aula.

_**DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH**_

-E então Harry, você vai me contar o que ta acontecendo com você ou não? –Perguntou Hermione horas depois, quando os dois estavam sentados sozinhos em uma pedra na beira do Lago Negro.

-Olha Mione, eu não sei nem como começar. –Suspirou o garoto.

-Vai com calma e me conta desde o começo, se você não estiver se sentindo bem, você para e continua em outra ocasião.

Harry pensou por alguns instantes, e decidiu que o melhor era desabar com a amiga.

-É por que desde que a guerra acabou...

E ele contou tudo que estava pensado para a garota, que ouviu calada e só falou quando ele terminou.

-Harry eu acho muito bonito da sua parte querer se aproximar do Malfoy depois de tantos anos de brigas entre vocês, mas você já parou pra pensar que talvez exista alguma coisa ai que você não está vendo?

-Eu já me fiz essa pergunta milhões de vezes nas últimas semanas, mas acho que no fundo to com medo de descobrir a resposta.

Hermione deu um longo suspiro, e perguntou:

-Você quer saber o que eu acho?

-Eu adoraria. –Respondeu Harry sem animo.

-Acho que você deveria sim tentar se aproximar dele, por que só ele tem as respostas pra todas as suas perguntas.

-Como assim Mione?

-Olha você já parou pra pensar que todas essas suas perguntas sem resposta tem a ver com o Malfoy?

Harry ficou olhando para o Lago Negro durante alguns minutos para poder assimilar o que Hermione havia lhe dito.

-Oh Merlin, você tem toda razão! Mas, quando é que você não tem, não é mesmo?

-E agora o que você vai fazer? –Perguntou Hermione.

-Eu esperava que você me respondesse isso.

Hermione refletiu por alguns segundos, então uma idéia lhe ocorreu.

-Já sei! –Disse ela entusiasmada. –Você pode usar o baile para se aproximar dele.

-E como eu faço isso?

-Você vai fazer o seguinte, -Começou ela. –Amanhã, quando formos a Hogsmead você vai...

_**DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH**_

Harry acordou cedo no dia do baile com um misto de ansiedade e nervosismo. Não sabia se o modo de abordagem que Hermione havia lhe dito daria certo, mas não custava tentar. Desceu com Rony para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, onde Hermione já esperava por eles. Juntos, rumaram para o Salão Principal para tomar café.

-E então Harry, -Sussurrou Hermione quando eles já estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória. –Você vai fazer o que eu te disse?

-Apesar de achar que o mínimo que eu vou ganhar é uma azaração bem grande, eu vou tentar.

-É assim que se fala Harry. –Disse a garota com um enorme sorriso.

-O que vocês estão tramando ai? –Perguntou Rony.

Hermione deu um pulo no banco, assustada por ter sido pega pelo namorado.

-Não é nada Ron, só estávamos falando do baile.

-Então terminem a conversa por que já ta na hora de irmos pra Hogsmead.

-Certo. -Disse Harry se levantando.

Uma hora depois Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam parados na rua principal de Hogsmead.

-E agora? –Perguntou Rony. –Aonde vamos primeiro?

-Nós dois vamos à loja da Madame Malkin buscar o meu vestido. E o Harry vai à Desdosdemel, não é Harry? –Perguntou Hermione indicando a porta da loja. Harry olhou para lá e viu Draco saindo sozinho e indo em direção a Casa dos Gritos.

-Oh... É isso. Tenho que ir ali, depois encontro vocês no Três Vassouras. –Falou o moreno já se afastando dos dois amigos.

Caminhou em silêncio até avistar o loiro sentado em um tronco velho caído no chão, olhando para o nada.

"_Que Merlin esteja comigo e não deixe que eu faça outra idiotice como essa que eu estou preste a fazer."_

Aproximou-se sorrateiramente do outro, e falou em voz baixa:

-Malfoy?

Não tinha a intenção de assustá-lo, mas foi inevitável. Draco levantou-se de um pulo e quase se engasgou com os Bombons de Licor que estava comendo tão distraidamente.

-Potter, - Disse o loiro com aquela voz arrastada que Harry tanto conhecia. –Que idéia idiota é essa de sair por ai assustando os outros?

-Desculpe, não tive a intenção. –Falou Harry corando.

-Como? –Perguntou Draco confuso. _"Potter está me pedindo desculpas? Interessante."_

-Não tive a intenção. –Corou mais ainda.

-Tudo bem, só não faça de novo. O que você quer?

Harry não esperava que fossem direto ao assunto, mas com Draco era sem rodeios.

-Er... Eu... E-eu só vim sa-saber como você tá? –Falou enrolando-se todo e se perguntando o porquê de ter aceitado o conselho de Hermione.

Draco foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta do moreno, mas mesmo assim respondeu com a educação que condizia com seu sobrenome.

-Estou bem, obrigado.

Os dois garotos caíram em um silêncio muito incomodo. Mas Draco, novamente foi direto ao assunto.

-E então Potter, você vai me dizer o que quer ou nós vamos nos encarar aqui até envelhecermos?

-E-eu..., -Harry respirou fundo e falou de uma só vez. –Olha Malfoy, eu quero que você me responda algumas perguntas.

-E por que eu faria isso? –Indagou o loiro.

-Por que você não tem nada a perder, muito pelo contrario.

-E sobre o que são essas suas perguntas? –Perguntou desconfiado.

-Sobre algumas coisas que não ficaram esclarecidas na guerra.

Por um momento Draco penso em dispensar o moreno, por que nada que tivesse haver com aquela guerra insana poderia ser bom, mas sua curiosidade, como sempre, falou mais alto.

-Tudo bem Potter. Faça suas perguntas. –Disse sentando-se novamente no tronco velho.

Harry ficou surpreso com a resposta do loiro, por que realmente não esperava que ele concordasse em falar.

-Posso me sentar ai com você? -A pergunta lhe escapou antes que pudesse repreender-se.

-Hã?- Perguntou o loiro sem entender, mas logo depois respondeu. –Que seja Potter.

Harry sentou-se ao lado do loiro, mas mantendo certa distância entre eles.

-Bom, então comece a sua entrevista. –Disse o sonserino sarcástico.

Harry rolou os olhos, mas não retrucou.

-Conhecendo você como eu conheço, sei que não gosta de rodeios então vou direto ao ponto. –Começou o grifinório. –Por que você não quis reconhecer eu, o Rony e a Hermione quando Greyback nos capturou e nos levou para a Mansão Malfoy?

Draco, que já esperava por alguma coisa assim, respondeu rapidamente.

-Não é que eu não quis reconhecer vocês Potter. Eu tentei como você mesmo viu, mas não consegui.

-Ahh Malfoy, não vem com essa. Eu vi pelo seu olhar que você tinha, sim, me reconhecido, e mesmo que você não tivesse, por que meu rosto não estava um dos melhores naquela noite, você com certeza reconheceria o Rony e a Hermione, e você não quis. Por quê? –Acrescentou no final.

Draco percebeu pela resposta do moreno, que ele havia se preparado muito bem para aquele momento. Pensou por alguns minutos e respondeu com toda a sinceridade que conseguiu reunir naquela hora.

-Bom Potter, então eu vou ser sincero com você. –Endireitou a postura e continuou. –Eu nunca quis participar daquela guerra idiota. Eu nunca quis ser um Comensal da Morte, mas quando se é filho de dois não se tem muita escolha. Tudo o que eu mais queria era que toda aquela insanidade acabasse logo, e por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, você era a minha única esperança. –Harry ajeitou-se um pouco mais no assento, mas não interrompeu o loiro. –Eu sabia muito bem que você não retornaria a Hogwarts para o nosso sétimo ano, pensei que você organizaria uma resistência bruxa contra Voldemort, que lutaria incansavelmente para derrotá-lo. Mas quando você simplesmente sumiu eu te odiei e me odiei ainda mais por ter depositado em você as minhas esperanças. –Fez uma pausa seguida de um suspiro e continuou. –E então, quando Greyback entrou na minha casa arrastando você junto com a Granger e o Wesley eu tive a certeza de que você estava, sim, agindo, não como eu gostaria, é claro, mas agindo como um sonserino. Eu não iria colocar tudo a perder e entregar você ao carrasco, por isso fiz o que fiz e não me arrependo. Acho que foi uma das únicas vezes em que tomei uma decisão certa.

Harry ficou alguns minutos em silêncio para poder assimilar tudo o que o loiro disse. Então aquilo respondia muitas de suas dúvidas. Draco precisou de muita coragem pra agir como disse. Agiu como um verdadeiro grifinório. Só restava ao moreno dizer:

-Obrigado.

-De nada. –Respondeu Draco automaticamente.

Novamente o silêncio imperou entre eles. Cada preso em suas próprias lembranças, até que a necessidade de falar voltou.

-Ahn... E o baile? –Perguntou Harry tentando manter um diálogo "amigável".

-Oh, sim, o baile. Não to com muita vontade de ir.

-Acho que vai ser bom. Você deveria ir.

Draco soltou uma gargalhada como a muito ele não fazia. O moreno ficou ao mesmo tempo confuso por não saber o motivo da alegria súbita do loiro, e encantado, pois nunca o tinha visto rir daquela forma. Poderia até se acostuma com isso.

-O que foi?

-N-nada. –Respondeu o sonserino ainda se recuperando da risada. –É que é muito surreal estarmos aqui tendo uma conversa normal e você ainda tá me dizendo que o baile me faria bem. É muito engraçado, se não fosse esquisito. –Competou com uma careta.

-Você tem razão. –Disse Harry com um meio sorriso.

Draco olhou dentro dos olhos verdes do moreno. Olhos tão verdes que ele jamais viu em outra pessoa. Apesar de está achando super bizarro, ele estava gostando de ter a presença do moreno consigo. E isso estava o assustando muito.

Naqueles poucos instantes em que estava conversando com Harry sentiu-se como há muito tempo não se sentia. Poderia facilmente se acostumar com isso. Mas sabia que não seria assim. Harry só queria tirar algumas dúvidas com ele e depois disso tudo voltaria a ser como era antes. E isso o fazia se sentir mal. Então o melhor era não criar expectativas em vão.

-Então Potter, acho que os alunos já estão voltando ao castelo. Melhor irmos.

-É mesmo. Foi bom conversar com você Malfoy. –Disse o moreno meio incerto.

-Igualmente Potter. –Draco viu Harry se distanciar rumo à rua principal de Hogsmead, quando falou sem pensar nas conseqüências. –Nos vemos no baile Potter.

Harry olhou para trás com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e respondeu:

-Nos vemos no baile Malfoy.

_**DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH/DH**_

-A conversa deve ter sido produtiva, para você tá com essa cara de bobo. –Disse Hermione baixinho para Rony não escutar. Os três haviam acabado de chegar de Hogsmead trazendo as roupas que usariam logo mais no baile.

-Foi melhor do que eu poderia imaginar Mione. –Respondeu Harry entusiasmado. –Pela breve conversa que tivemos deu pra perceber que o Draco, -Draco? –não é mais o mesmo.

-Como assim?

-Digamos que ele é uma pessoa agradável de conversar. E ainda me respondeu várias perguntas!

-Eu acho um grande passo vocês não estarem na Ala Hospitalar, mas fique você sabendo que o Ron não vai gostar nem um pouco dessa sua nova amizade.

-Por isso mesmo eu quero que você não comente nada com ele agora. Deixa eu preparar o "terreno" primeiro.

-Tudo bem. –Disse Hermione se levantando. –Depois eu quero saber de tudo o que vocês conversaram, por que agora eu tenho que começar a me arrumar para o baile.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

-Mais o baile só é daqui a três horas.

-Eu sei. Por isso já estou super atrasada.

Dizendo isso ela atravessou o Salão Comunal e subiu as pressas as escadas que davam acesso aos dormitórios.

**Três horas mais tarde...**

-DESCA JÁ DAÍ RONALD WESLEY! –Gritava Hermione no pé da escada do dormitório masculino.

-Mas essa roupa tá horrível. –Respondeu o ruivo com a voz abafada.

-Não me force a ter que ir ai em cima te buscar!

-Ta bom! –Disse o garoto já descendo as escadas. –Você venceu.

As únicas pessoas que ainda se encontravam no Salão Comunal da Grifinória eram Harry, Rony e Hermione.

-Vamos logo se não vamos perder toda a festa.

-Se é que isso é possível. –Completou Harry aborrecido.

-Por que essa pressa toda de chegar ao baile Harry? A Hermione eu ate entendo, mas você? –Perguntou o ruivo enquanto eles se dirigiam as escadarias de mármore. –Ahh! Já sei. Você te um per e não quis nos contar, não é?

-Ron eu já disse milhões de vezes que eu não tenho e nem quero um par para o baile!

-Então por que toda essa pressa?

-P-por... Por nada oras! –Disse apressando o passo.

Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal ficaram encantados. A decoração estava impecável como sempre. Nas duas paredes das extremidades do Salão estavam duas grandes mesas com os mais variados tipos de comidas e bebidas (nada alcoólico é claro). Havia também fitas amarelas, azuis, verdes e vermelhas descendo do teto ate o chão que estava cheio de balões com as mesmas cores. A iluminação, que não se sabia de onde vinha, dava um toque moderno à pista de dança, que ficava no centro do Salão e ao redor dela estavam várias mesas redondas com seis lugares cada.

A escola estava praticamente toda lá. Muitos ainda estavam sentados, talvez com vergonha de sair para dançar, mas alguns mais soltinhos já dançavam na pista ao som de uma batida forte.

-Para onde vamos agora? –Perguntou Rony.

-O Neville e a Luna disseram que iam guardar uma mesa para nós. Vamos procurá-los. –Respondeu Hermione tentando achar os garotos.

-Ali estão eles.

Os três garotos foram para a mesa onde Luna acenava freneticamente.

-Olá. Bonita noite, não? –Perguntou a loira quando eles se sentaram.

-Sim. Tá maravilhosa. –Respondeu Hermione dando uma boa olhada no Salão. –Dumbledore caprichou desta vez. Você não acha Ron? Ron? Cadê ele?

-Ele foi comer alguma coisa. -Disse Neville, se aproximando da mesa. –Passei por ele quando voltava com essas bebidas.

Todos na mesa rolaram os olhos.

-E então, vamos dançar? –Perguntou Luna animada.

-Acho uma ótima idéia. –Respondeu Hermione com igual animação.

-Você não vem Harry? –Perguntou Neville.

O moreno, que até agora estava com o pensamento longe, espantou-se quando ouviu seu nome.

-O que? Ah, não, não. Eu vou esperar o Ron aqui. Encontro vocês depois.

-Tá bom então.

A real intenção de Harry não era esperar Ron, e si procurar no meio de todas aquelas pessoas um certo loiro que não lhe saia da cabeça.

Na verdade nem foi tão difícil assim. Draco estava, assim como Harry, sentado sozinho em uma mesa, já que Pansy e Zabini estavam na pista de dança. Sua cara dizia que ele não estava nem um pouco confortável com toda aquela barulheira.

De repente seus olhares se encontraram e tudo ao redor deles desapareceu. Tantas brigas e discussões passaram como um filme diante de seus olhos e no fim só restou somente a duvida de que se isso tudo foi realmente necessário.

Se alguém perguntasse, eles não saberiam dizer se passaram segundos ou horas naquele silêncio que, ao mesmo tempo, dizia tudo. E quando aquele contato visual foi quebrado, foi como se todo o Salão e a festa voltassem e o som invadisse novamente seus ouvidos.

Draco levantou-se de sua cadeira e atravessou o Salão parando ao lado de Harry.

-Vamos sair daqui Potter. Esse barulho tá me enlouquecendo.

-Está bem. Vamos.

Os dois saíram do Salão sem serem notados pelos demais.

-E então, pra onde vamos? –Perguntou Harry com curiosidade.

-Torre de Astronomia.

O moreno não entendeu o porquê de irem para aquela torre em especial, mas não o questionou de novo. Fizeram todo o trajeto até lá sem trocarem uma palavra sequer.

Ao chegarem lá o barulho da festa a muito havia sido abafado, só restando assim o silêncio.

Passados alguns instantes, que mais pareceram uma eternidade, Draco se pronunciou:

-Sabe Potter, às vezes eu me pego pensando no quanto fomos infantis.

Harry estranhou o modo como Draco estava falando. Totalmente desprovido da sua arrogância costumeira.

-Como assim Malfoy?

-Você não vê? –Perguntou o loiro. –Tudo poderia ter sido diferente.

-Continuo sem saber aonde você quer chegar.

-Potter você sempre foi tão tapado assim? Não vê o que está acontecendo? –Perguntou o sonserino dando alguns passos na direção do moreno, que recuou instintivamente.

-E o q-que está a-acontecendo? –Perguntou com a voz baixa.

-Bom, -Respondeu Draco quase num sussurro e continuando a caminhar em direção ao moreno. –Se eu te dissesse você me chamaria de louco, então o melhor é que eu demonstre.

Nesse momento Harry havia recuado tanto que estava encostado na parede, com Draco parado a apenas alguns centímetros de si. O que quer que fosse que estava acontecendo ali ficava mais estranho a cada segundo. Não conseguia controlar sua respiração, que estava ficando cada vez mais ofegante, seu coração estava disparado e suas pernas tremiam incontrolavelmente.

_-O que você está fazendo Malfoy?_

_-O que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo._

E com essas palavras, Draco depositou um beijo simples na boca do moreno que ficou imóvel. Sem receber resposta do outro tentou se afastar, mas foi impedido pela mão do moreno que o segurava pela cintura.

_-Agora que você começou Draco, termine._

Essa foi a deixa que Draco precisava para poder realizar os seus mais profundos desejos. Recomeçou o beijo que havia iniciado antes, mas só que agora foi prontamente correspondido. Aquele mar de sensações estava se mostrando único para o loiro que apesar de ter se relacionado apenas com garotas não sentiu com nenhuma delas o que estava sentindo agora com Harry. E o que estava sentindo? Impossível descrever. O beijo ficava mais intenso a cada instante que passava.

_-Isso que estamos fazendo é loucura Draco._

_-Eu sei... _–Respondeu o loiro, que se ocupava em beijar cada pedaço exposto do pescoço de Harry.

E ambos estavam certos. Isso realmente uma loucura, e perigoso também. A Torre de Astronomia era refúgio de muitos casais de Hogwarts, por isso o risco de serem pegos aumentava consideravelmente. Mas o desejo se mostrava cada vez maior do que o medo.

Harry foi deslizando contra a parede em que estava encostado, e foi puxando o loiro junto e este se ajeitou perfeitamente em cima do moreno. Draco começou a se concentrar na tarefa de retirar a camisa do outro e a cada novo botão que abria beijava, lambia e chupava, pois apesar de saber que o moreno amanheceria cheio de chupões tinha um desejo incontrolável de marca cada pedaço daquela pele.

Quando terminou não pode deixar de adorar a imagem que estava diante dos seus olhos cobiçosos. Harry já não era mais o garoto magricela de conhecera aos onze anos, o Quadribol se encarregara de definir aquele corpo. Havia também muitas marcas e pequenas cicatrizes que ele com certeza havia ganhado na guerra, mas não era hora de pensar nisso, precisava desfrutar daquela perfeição.

_-Eu quero você só pra mim Harry... _–Disse enquanto começava a mordiscar o mamilo esquerdo do grifinório.

_-Ahn... Eu já sou t-todo seu Draco._

Os gemidos começavam a sair sem querer da boca do moreno, mas também estava impossível segurá-los com Draco fazendo aquilo com ele. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, por que o loiro estava completamente no controle da situação. Mas qualquer coisa que tentasse fazer era prontamente cortada pelo loiro, que estava adorando ver o herói do mundo bruxo submisso.

Draco não estava mais agüentando. Precisa de mais contato com o moreno. Arrancou a roupa do corpo com uma velocidade assombrosa, permanecendo somente com sua boxer e fez o mesmo com o resto da roupa do grifinório.

_-Draco, por favor..._

_-Você me quer?_

_-Sim._

Ouvir as suplicas do moreno já era demais, até mesmo para Draco. Colocou Harry de bruços no chão e começou a prepará-lo. Primeiro um dedo, depois mais outro e por fim o terceiro dedo. Sentia como o moreno era apertado por dentro e estava louco para senti-lo, mas precisava se controlar. Retirou os dedos sob protestos do outro e começou a introduzir seu membro. Foi colocando com muita calma por que morria de medo de machuca o moreno. Quando percebeu que ela já havia se acostumado com a invasão, aumentou o ritmo.

Era incrível como os corpos dos dois se encaixavam com se tivessem sido feitos para se completarem. E até na personalidade era assim. Um o extremo oposto do outro. Talvez isso somado a outras coisas deva o tom especial para aquele momento.

Gemidos preenchiam o alto da torre, o suor escorria na pele deles e mãos exploravam incansavelmente como se quisessem decorar cada pedaço para não esquecer nunca mais. O loiro se movimentava cada vez mais rápido à medida que os gemidos de Harry aumentavam. Estavam em uma sincronia perfeita. Draco sentia a estranha necessidade de ter o moreno só para si, de marcá-lo só para ter a certeza de que o teria para sempre.

Chegou ao ápice do prazer derramando-se dentro do grifinório. Harry também não se demorou muito acompanhou o loiro. Os dois ficaram exaustos, mas satisfeitos. Ficaram sem saber o que falar um pro outro agora que a adrenalina havia diminuído. Optaram pelo silêncio. Draco deitou-se ao lado de Harry e o puxou para deitar-se em seu peito. Eles permaneceram assim por horas, apenas sentindo os batimentos do coração um do outro.

-E agora? –Perguntou Harry tempos depois.

-Agora o que? –Respondeu o loiro com outra pergunta.

-Como ficamos?

Draco permaneceu calado por que não sabia o que responder. Tinha medo de admitir ao outro o que sentia, de dizer para ele que queria aquilo para sempre. Estava com medo de ser rejeitado de novo.

-Não sei... –Respondeu por fim.

Passaram mais uns cinco minutos calados e então Harry disse:

-Preciso ir já ta tarde. Rony e Hermione devem estar preocupados.

Levantou-se e começou a vestir sua roupa que estava espalhada pelo chão da torre, sempre sob o olhar atento do loiro. Quando terminou virou-se para o sonserino.

-Então... Tchau. –E foi em direção a porta.

Draco sabia que era agora ou nunca, pois não teria outra chance daquelas.

-Ei Potter.

Harry virou-se depressa com certa ansiedade no olhar.

-Fica comigo? –Disse olhando diretamente para aquelas orbes verdes. –Fica comigo pra sempre?

Harry caminhou lentamente até o loiro e lhe deu um beijo cheio de significados.

-Tive medo de nunca ouvir essas palavras de você. –Disse-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

-Então isso é um sim? –Perguntou o loiro ansioso.

-É o meu eterno sim.

**Fim**

Minha primeira Oneshot (que emoção ¬¬) enfim,

Obrigado a todos vocês. Espero que tenham gostado de lê-la tanto quanto eu de escrevê-la.

Por favor, deixem **reviews **pra mim, não custa nada *-*

By:

**Allex Malfoy**


End file.
